


The effects of stubbornness

by Noire73



Series: Grillster Prompts [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brother W. D. Gaster, F/M, I don't know what else to add here, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, it might get a bit dark in the future, this started funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noire73/pseuds/Noire73
Summary: Couldn't think of a title...Sans likes to think he is a good brother.Added this a separate series.





	The effects of stubbornness

Oh, ho ho. His brother was going to like this, Sans thought as he stepped away from Grillby’s bar toward his house in a blink of an eye. Disregarding whoever was currently in their living room, Sans jumped right in front of the TV.

 **“AH! SH- SANS?! What have I told you about jumping in like that?!”** Gaster scolded, who had been peacefully watching the Discovery Channel and doing some sudokus when his younger brother stepped in.

“shut up, you’re not my dad.” Sans said with a mocking tone, knowing his older brother didn’t appreciate that sentence that much. “i was going to show you something i found out today but now i’m not sure.” he said,sitting on the other edge of the couch Gaster was on.

 **“What could you ever have to show me that requires you to scare the HP out of me?”**  he said, returning to his sudoku.

“remember that time i show you that video about those freaky robots that walked around and then got kicked and one even tripped on a banana?”

 **“Well yes, that was hilarious.”** Gaster said toneless.

“or when i told you i got a job at the observatory?”

**“That was an amazing feat and I’m very proud.”**

“or when einstein’s theory of general relativity was confirm by proving the existence of gravitational waves?”

 **“... OKAY, I get it! You have something important to show me.”**  The older skeleton threw his sudoku book into the coffee table, waiting for whatever sans had to show him.

“Hmm, i don’t know, bro. this is really a hot scoop, i don’t think i can just give it for free. Maybe 10 bucks would do.”

**“Sans…”**

“i mean, this has high probability it would spread like fire around the internet if i post it so i’m leaving it at 100 for you .”

**“What are you even talking about? You are making no sense, I don’t care anymore-”**

“i can’t believe you’re gonna get cold feet about this? would it warm you a little bit if i give you a hint? a sizzling bit of trivia, if you would. for you, dear brother, how about an extra 1000?”

**“Okay… you lost me. I really do not understand what you’re talking about. If you really don’t have any intentions of showing me then just leave me alone-”**

Right then, an upbeat song started to play from Sans phone. He had heard that one almost daily since Grillby heard it on the radio. It was one of those songs that would naturally be played at a nightclub. It really did sound like one Grillby would dance to- At that moment, it clicked in his mind as all the puns his brother had made were not random and how stupid he was for not noticing sooner. he turned to look at the smaller skeleton who was trying his best to not show him the full screen.

 **“Show me! Now!”** Gaster said, scooting closer to his younger sibling, trying to snatch his phone away.

“nah, maybe this is a bit too steamy for you.” he said, moving out of the way. Gaster had to give him credit, Sans was making an effort to not get him to see the video. “oh, man. that is kinda hot. if you’re not careful bro, i might swoop him away from you.”

 **“I doubt you’ll make the effort. Besides, weren’t you into furries, BRO.”** Gaster said stretching his arm as best as he could to get Sans phone.

The younger skeleton just gasped, getting embarrassed easily. “h-hey! i’m not shaming you for your tastes. you’re the one who’s doing a literal fire and it’s currently trying to steal my phone! for shame! where have your manners gone?”

**“Sa-ans! Show me the video!”**

**“**  GUYS! QUIET DOWN! IT IS TOO LATE FOR YOU TO BE SHOUTING!” Papyrus yelled from his room on the second floor.

Both skeletons froze a few seconds, yelling and apology to him before Gaster whispered.  **“Give me. That video.”**

“nope.” Sans followed with a hushed voice.

**“I’ll pay your tab for two months!”**

“six.”

**“What? No, two.”**

“five and i’m not going lower.”

**“Three!”**

“five looks like a fine number. not as fine as your bf in this video but-”

**“Okay! Four months of tab and two of your laundry!”**

“deal.” he said, teleporting off the couch, effectively making Gaster face plant into the armrest. “i just sent it to your phone.”

 **“Hate you so much.”** Gaster talked into the couch as he felt his phone vibrate on his pocket.

“love you, too, bro.” and he was gone again.

Sighing, Gaster contemplated how much he was going to regret making that deal. He was sure of it, he thought as he pulled his phone from his pants. There was a couple of messages from other people  but the one that he cared about was right there in the top.

_Sansy has sent you a video._

He thumb trembled, not sure if from anticipation or anger in case this was some sort of prank form Sans. Either way, he stood up and went to his room, not wanting to be in the living room if any case it was one or the other.

Launching himself into bed, he unlocked his phone, about to poke Sans notification when he sent another message.

 

Sansy:

* i hope you make a backup of that vid

* i’m not keeping it on my phone

* imagine the scandal if someone finds that on my phone

 

**Me:**

*** You think Tori would mind? >:D**

 

Sansy:

* bro.

* srsly

* i think she wouldn’t

* but that’s not the point

* just

* enjoy or whatever you’re gonna do with it you old perv

 

**Me:**

*** Agh! Saaaaaans!**

_Last message seen at 0:43 am_

 

Finally scrolling up to the video, he pressed play and- oh boy, was it actually worth the few hundreds he was going to have to spend into Sans’ diner habits.

It seems his brother had went for late snack at Grillby’s, but being Sans, he probably teleported somewhere inside the kitchen judging by the angle. Gaster knew those two were best friends so he wasn’t that bothered, especially not when he got to film him on film like this.

 

Grillby had been cleaning around the kitchen as he got ready to close when that song had come up in the radio. The moment Sans started filming, the first verse was coming to an end. Grillby’s shoulders were moving back and forth in a circular motion as he bobbed his head to the beat. His hips were following the motion his shoulder were setting. When the chorus finally hit, Grillby had backed away from the counter to do a few side steps, marking every point with his hips as the swayed to the rhythm. Eventually, the fire was lost completely into the music, his arms running up and down his body, adding more to the hypnotic swaying that had Gaster almost entranced.

This was not the first time he had seen his boyfriend like that, they had already been clubbing a couple of times and on Frisk birthday party, they made Grillby dance with them. It really wasn’t that he was an amazing dancer (that he was) but he was very passionate about it, like everything he did.

It had been the third time he had seen the video when he noticed something. If he listened carefully, he could swear the fire monster was singing. Oh my God!

 

**Me:**

*** Was Grillby singing??**

 

It took Sans a couple of minutes to answer.

Sansy:

* you just noticed?

* were you too busy?

 

**Me:**

*  **Oh**

*** Fuck**

*** You**    
  


Sansy:

* is this the thanks i get?

* after risking blood and limb to get you that video for your birthday?

 

**Me:**

*  **Sans. My birthday was three months ago.**

*** You got me a godawful tie with a bunch of planets and stars in it.**

*** I loved it**

*** But that’s not the point.**

 

Sans:

* considered it a second part to a gift i knew you would like bro

* besides, i got front row to quite a show

* who can complain?

 

Agh! Sans, you bastard! If Gaster knew his younger brother was not prone to take revenge if he were to pull a prank on that funny bones maybe, MAYBE, Gaster would do something about it. But he knew his sibling too well.

Sighing, he sent one last message.

 

**Me:**

*** Thank you.**

 

Sansy:

* aww you’re gonna make me cry

* your welcome, dings <3

 

**Me:**

*** Don’t use emotes… they look weird coming from you…**

_Last seen at 2:01 am_

He watched the video one last time before saving it on his Drive and locking his phone. There was a great chance that Grillby might eventually see the video if he were to snoop a bit, not that he did a lot but maybe by accident. Gaster considered telling him when he comes by… but maybe not. He could have this for himself if he was careful.

No, he should tell him. Maybe… send the video to him and lie about being the one who film it? He didn’t wanted to strain his and Sans friendship.

Yeah, he might do that.

A ping caught him off guard.

 

Flambabe:

_* Hey, you asleep?_

 

**Me:**

*** Not anymore ;)**

 

Flambabe:

*  _Good_

_* Because I’m outside_

 

Gaster stood up quickly.

Oh… maybe… maybe he would keep the video for his own… for now.


End file.
